Many high schools use a graphing scientific calculator to assist students in math and science courses. These calculators have a built-in screen and displays graphs and perform scientific functions. These calculators are used widely in higher math (Algebra I and beyond) and science courses. They are a valuable tool for high school teachers and students. Unfortunately, the graphing scientific calculators are not accessible to visually impaired people. Real time, interactive, independent comprehension of two-dimensional graphs by visually impaired students is not known. This project will increase the knowledge base in interactive graph analysis and interactive scientific calculation research for visually impaired people. The Accessible Graphing Scientific Interactive Calculator (AGSIC) will use three sensory modalities to create a tool to assist the visually impaired user in independently analyzing one or many graphs. This research is being performed by Automated Functions Inc. who is expert in the design and development of adaptive aid technology to assist visually impaired people. Math and science fields are very important in our technical world, and visually impaired people need access to the "commercial scientific calculators so they can succeed in their educational and business endeavors.